In Chuck We Trust
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Jess has a lonely life, but finds comfort in prayer, so when the almighty himself appears to her and asks for help with Sam, Dean and Amara, then how could she resist? R&R please!
1. Meeting God

I woke from my sleep, still exhausted.

Stretching, I forced myself up and dragged myself up to make a cup of coffee.

I worked as a packer for a top fashion company, but I despised it. I was stood for 12 hours a day at a bench, doing the same thing over and over again, with only one single half hour break, and I did it four days a week.

It was truly depressing, my feet hurt, and I was constantly drained.

But, I suppose, it did pay pretty well at $412 a week - $103 a shift.

It was the only thing that kept me from quitting.

I was so lonely though.

I rented a single roomed apartment cheaply for $400 a month, so I had plenty money left over for my utilities and bills, and even disposable income for the three days I was off - not that I did much in said days...mostly I slept to try and relax my achy body.

Well, I guess I'll introduce myself properly, instead of rambling about my job.

My name is Jess and I am 22 years old.

I used to live with my brother and cared for him, but he had died from alcohol poisoning when I was 17.

So, I got my own little apartment and tried making a life for myself.

I was deeply religious and would go to church on Sundays.

I loved hearing the bible stories and just feeling close to God - it was great.

More often than not, I would vent with Him about my meaningless life, though I did make sure I said I was grateful that I had a job, knowing counless others didn't, and struggled deeply through it.

Anyway, I guess we should get to the present shouldn't I?

Ok - enjoy.

So, I drank the strong coffee deeply, knowing I would need at least 3 to pull myself around.

While I was drinking my second cup, I decided to pray.

"Well, good morning God." I started, smiling - praying always cheered me up considerably.

"Good morning." A voice replied softly but with a hint of amusement.

Startled, I jumped up, dropping my coffee in the process.

"Ow!" I shouted, as it burned my lap.

"Careful!" the voice said.

Suddenly, the pain vanished, and my coffee appeared in its mug, on my table.

I was gobsmacked and slowly turned around, looking for the source.

I found him - he was around 5ft 5 with medium hair, and was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans.

"woah, how did you get in? Was that you? How did you do that!?" I bombarded him.

He held his hand up, grinning.

"Easy!" he laughed.

I fell silent at once, sensing that I should do as he asked.

My brain started working as the shock wore off and one particular thought edged its way to the front, refusing to leave me.

"You said good morning when I said good morning to God - why?" I asked, watching him carefully.

He laughed softly, seemingly excited.

"Well, its nice to answer directly, isn't it?" he asked.

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline, and I broke into a grin.

"Are you seriously telling me that you are God?"

He breathed out, turning more gentle.

"Yes."

The smile wouldn't leave my face.

"Oh wow - what an honour! like seriously - hey thanks for healing the burn, really appreciate that." I giggled, highly excited.

Now his eyebrows shot up.

"Er, yeah you're welcome. Wow, you're not scared of me?" he asked.

"No? Why would I be, you're God! I laughed, "Hey can I hug you, or would that be too weird?"

"You're - er, no sure - come here!" he chuckled, opening his arms.

I hugged him tightly, not daring to believe my luck - I was actually hugging God! It was the happiest moment of my life, and nothing will ever explain how joyous I was.

"You seem more surprised than me." I stated when I finally let him go.

"Most humans just seem really scared of me when I just TALK to them, never mind appear in their home all of a sudden." he explained.

"Fair do's." I nodded.

He grinned.

"Would you like a coffee?" I offered.

"Yeah sure, I'd love one." God nodded, definately pleased at my calmness and hospitality.

I made him one and we sat at the table.

"So - I guess this isn't a social call? To what do I owe the immense honour?"" I asked, acutely interested in what God himself would want of me.

"Well, I did need you for something, but I also wanted to meet you. Generally I only get to meet people and talk when they've died, so its a nice change. But yes, to business - there are two men called Sam and Dean, and I need you to sort of be their guardian, so to speak."

"Oh? How will I do that?" I asked.

"Well...see they're going through a lot right now. Believe it or not, I have a sister, called Amara - but she's not good. In fact, she's the opposite - she's the darkness, while I am the light. These boys, Sam and Dean - they are responsible for letting her loose - see, I locked her away in a cage, to stop her from destroying my creations. Now she has escaped, and they're trying their hardest to rectify it...oh you look so confused, I'm sorry - let me explain everything from the beginning..."


	2. Sam and Dean

My coffee sat cold on the table, completely forgotten by me as I listened intently to God.

He told me all of Sam and Dean's story, right back to when their mother, Mary, got killed by a demon, and then their whole lives after.

We had been sitting for hours, and it had been an emotional roller coaster.

I felt like I knew them personally, and was attached to them more and more as each moment of their lives was told to me.

I could tell God loved them and was so proud of them, but they needed help because they kept screwing up.

Even with an angel guardian called Castiel!

Castiel had been taken over by Lucifer though, with permission...Castiel had believed Lucifer could defeat Amara.

Anyway, Sam had been poisoned by Amara's fog, and while he thought he was dying, he had went into a chapel and prayed.

"It was so heartfelt...so pure, you know? Sam felt so responsible for letting Amara out..which yeah is true, but it wasn't malicious, and he just wanted help to fix it. Not for me to fix everything, but to help him fix everything. To let Dean have a normal life. I'm telling ya, I was a bit teary!" God finalised, deep in thought.

I wiped away a tear from my own eye and cleared my throat.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly.

"I want you to help me answer Sam's prayer." He replied softly, tenderly holding my hand.

"How?" I stressed, unsure on what I could do, of anything.

"Don't ever doubt yourself - to answer Sam's prayer, I need you to help him defeat the darkness. I'll help too, as will others. But I need you to do this so they have a female in the mix...it sort of calms them down and helps them see sense when they have a friend with them - they have lost Castiel because he allowed Lucifer inside him, and they don't trust Crowley since he's a demon. They haven't met me yet - well, not as God anyway, just as Chuck. Oh, I'd prefer it if you called me that by the way, instead of God - Chuck is simple, and friendly."

I smiled - He was right after all.

"Alright..Chuck...I'll do anything you ask of me. Just tell me where to go, and I'll go." I promised, feeling a tad emotional as I said it - this was quite a religious experience after all!

Chuck breathed out gently, also feeling the emotion I was giving out.

"Thank you, Jess. I will transport you there - just tell them you were sent by a friend and that it'll all make sense in time. They probably won't believe you, but give them time, and they'll learn to love and trust you, alright?"

I nodded, eager to please the lord. I was also eager to meet Sam and Dean, since I had heard their entire story - I felt close to them despite the fact I had never actually met them in person.

Clearing my throat, I looked into Chuck's eyes.

"Chuck...you know everything, so you know I'll do anything for you. But I have to admit, I'm a bit scared - these boys have been through a lot, and they may well reject me...and after my brother died, no-one has been my friend. They all rejected me."

Chuck was silent for a moment, before slowly holding my hand.

"You don't need to be afraid, Jess. At first, even though you can't see me, I'll always be right there with you, so you know that you are never alone. But the boys will not reject you. It may take them time to trust you...so you'll have to tell them you're a hunter. Here, I'll give you all the information and skills."

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing.

I trusted him, so I nodded.

At once, there was a bright, white light, and my head was filled with knowledge.

I breathed out, a little overwhelmed, and tried to steady myself.

When I came back to reality, I realised I had been gripping Chuck's hand tightly.

"Sorry!" I fretted, as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"It's ok, I'm here for you - just relax. OK, I think we should test you to make sure it worked, eh?" Chuck replied, smiling.

"I'm certain it did, you're GOD!" I laughed, but I agreed to go along with it anyway.

"Alright - how do you kill a vampire?"

"Decapitation."

"Good - ghost?"

"Salt and burn any remains."

"Great - how about werewolf?"

"Silver, the colt, or decapitation."

Chuck grinned.

"Well done!" he praised, filling me immensely with joy.

"I've really got this!" I exclaimed, excited.

"Yes, you do!" Chuck reassured me, happy at my confidence.

Laughing, I couldn't help but hug him again.

"Wow...thank you so much for this!" I whispered genuinely.

Chuck cleared his throat, happy, but aware that time was ticking.

"Ok, Jess. I'm going to zap you there now, alright? Good luck, and remember, even when it gets scary, I'm always here for you."

I nodded solemnly, and waited.

Chuck nodded back and clicked his fingers.

Suddenly, I appeared in front of a bunker.

It had been such a strange feeling - like falling, while not moving at all, and definitely disorientating - I was dizzy for a few seconds and felt pretty sick, but it passed.

"Phew that was weird, but so cool!" I giggled.

Smiling, I shook my head at myself and knocked on the bunker door.


	3. Ready

It took a while, but at last, the bunker door opened, and there they stood.

Sam and Dean Winchester. In the flesh.

I looked at them with love - I had never met them, but I knew everything about them, the good and bad, and I had fallen for them.

"Sam and Dean?" I asked gently, trying to act normal.

"Who's asking?" the shorter one asked. I guessed immediately that he was Dean.

"My name is Jess. I'm a hunter too, and I've been sent to help you with the darkness." I explained, keeping eye contact to gain trust.

"Sent by who?" Sam asked.

"A friend." I smiled softly.

They looked at each other.

"You better come in." Dean stated, standing back to let me in.

Smiling, I accepted and dove straight in to my new, insane life with Sam and Dean Winchester, with God there but invisible, and the knowledge that every monster was real, but I could kill them, and the knowledge that God had a sister but she wanted to destroy the world...yep, made a big change from packing.

And I loved it.

We made our way through the bunker, into a large room with a table in it, and the boys invited me to sit down.

"Well, you'll forgive us for not immediately trusting you. I wanna ask you some questions to prove that you're a hunter." Dean informed me, sitting opposite.

"Shoot." I invited, sitting up straight.

"What's the difference between a ghost and a poltergeist, and how do you get rid of them?"

"A ghost is the spirit of a dead person and you get rid of them by salting and burning any remains, and a poltergeist is just a mass of bad energy - you get rid of them by putting a mixture of herbs in the four corners of the house they're in."

Dean nodded.

"Sirens?"

"They get men to kill their lovers - you kill them with a brass knife."

Sam then asked me some questions.

"How do you kill a wraith?"

"You have to get them in the heart with a silver knife."

"How about Dijinns?"

"Oh, they're sorta like Genies aren't they? You gotta dip a silver weapon in lamb's blood to kill those bad boys."

I smiled, highly impressed with the insane amount of knowledge God had given me...the only way I can describe it, is I felt more knowledgeable but I couldn't just think of something and know how to kill it, but if I was asked, then I'd know straight away - it was so cool!

Sam and Dean looked at each other, impressed.

"Alright Jess, you pass - but we still need to test you physically to make sure you're not a monster yourself." Dean told me.

"No worries, do what you have to." I invited.

Sam pulled out a silver knife.

"This is the messy bit." he grimaced apologetically.

I smiled.

"It's ok." I nodded, holding my hand out.

He proceeded to cut it, and I cringed at the pain, but it wasn't too awful.

Obviously, I didn't start smoking.

"K, just some holy water now." Dean chatted, pouring it on me.

"Hey!" I laughed, not expecting it.

They both chuckled, happy that I was definitely human.

"Ok, do you want a coffee?" Sam asked me.

"I'd love one - and a towel if you don't mind!" I answered, shaking my head.

Dean chuckled again.

"You could have just used a little you know!" I chastised him playfully.

"Where's the fun in that?" he argued.

I snorted - how could I argue with that?

Sam promptly returned with my requested towel and a coffee, and then we got down to business.

"So, who sent you?" Sam asked me.

"I don't think I'm allowed to say - just a friend." I replied, taking a sip.

"A friend?" Dean quizzed.

"Mhmm," I nodded, "don't worry, you'll find out who it is when all of this is over and we defeat Amara."

They raised their eyebrows together.

It was so friggen cute.

"Well how do you know about Amara?" Dean asked.

"Who doesn't if involved in the supernatural?" I asked back.

He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." he replied, staring in thought.

I cleared my throat.

"So - what do you know about the darkness? And have you come up with a plan to actually beat her?" I asked.

"The plan was to use Lucifer." Dean replied.

"Lucifer?" I asked, "seriously? He's just an archangel, how is he meant to beat God's sister?"

"Well, last time, he helped God, and we've managed to locate a few hands of God, so if we use them, with Lucifer, it might just be enough to bottle her up." Sam explained.

I wasn't convinced, but I went along with it.

"Alright - so how do we get Lucifer?"

"Well...that's a problem - see Amara kidnapped him. And he's currently inside our angel friend Castiel, so our priority is to defeat the darkness and save our friend, ok?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright then - we've heard about a fog hitting a town nor far from here, and we think it's Amara, so we need to go investigate and try to save some people." Dean informed me.

"Great - let's go!"

Sam and Dean nodded, ready.


End file.
